Rorschach/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Punisher (Comics) (by CuchulainSetanta) Punisher is on the third floor of a building under construction, setting up his M60 to overlook the ground floor. Rorschach enters, and Punisher takes aim at his target. As he is about to fire, Rorschach sees the moonlight glint off the gun, and dodges just as Punisher opens fire. He runs into a covered stairwell, and heads up just as Punisher's gun jams. Punisher curses and takes out his M4A1 before heading down to the second floor to finish the job. Rorschach warily walks through the girders, but fails to see Punisher watching him from behind a pile of sandbags. The vigilante readies his garrote, and, as Rorschach walks in front of the bags, jumps out and pulls the garrote around Rorschach's neck. Rorschach struggles with his attacker, but can't pull the garrote away. He desperately grabs his grapple gun, and quickly fires it into Punisher's chest. The grappling hook lodges in Punisher's body armor, and causes him to drop the garrote. He tries to pull the hook out, and looks up to see that Rorschach has brought out a can of hairspray and a match. Rorschach sprays Punisher with his makeshift flamethrower, distracting him long enough to flee. Punisher beats out the remaining flames and heads after him. Rorschach heads up to the third floor, and grabs a power saw off a sawhorse as he hears Punisher coming up behind him. Punisher opens fire with his M4A1, but Rorschach dodges the bullets as he starts up the saw. He charges Punisher and takes a swing, but Punisher blocks it with his gun, then counters with a kick. Rorschach drops the saw, and pulls out his butcher knife. Punisher also pulls out his knife, and the two start exchanging blows. Rorschach starts to get the upper hand, and slashes at Punisher's chest, but the armor holds. Punisher retaliates by slashing Rorschach's own, unarmored chest, before circling behind him and thrusting his knife into Rorschach's neck. He pats Rorschach's cheek a few times to make sure he's dead, wipes the blood off the knife, and leaves. Winner: Punisher Expert's Opinion Rorschach may be terrifying to simple thugs, but a heavily-armed war veteran is another matter entirely. Punisher, on the other hand, is used to taking on equally skilled opponents on a regular basis. One of the voters said it best when they said "training triumphs over hatred." To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Red Skull (Comics) (by Wassboss) Rorsarch is walking though a deserted alleyway. He has heard rumours that a crazed Nazi follower who has been killing innocent people in this very alley. Suddenly he hears the sound of a dustbin being knocked over he pulls out a can of hairspray and holds a lighter ready underneath it. He jumps round the corner but sees only a cat licking at the contents of an overturned dustbin. Little does he know that red skull is hiding behind a doorway. He slowly peaks the barrel of the MG-42 round the side of the door and aims at rorsarch. Rorsarch however sees something glint out of the side of his eye and jumps for cover as a barrage of bullets fly at him. Having lost the element of surprise red skull kicks down the door and fires wildly all of his shots missing his opponent. Rorsarch pops up from behind a skip and starts up the lighter. He then presses down on the can lightning the hairspray on fire and sending the flames speeding towards red skull forcing him back and rendering MG useless. Rorsarch runs out of fuel but pulls out another can and gets ready to fire again. Red skull is no one’s fool however and whips out his ray gun and disintegrates the hairspray can. Rorsarch throws the lighter at red skull giving him enough time to run back out of the alleyway. Red skull laughs and gives chase. Rorsarch runs out but in his haste to get away he trips over the over turned dustbin. Red skull turns the corner and points his gun at rorsarch laughing manically. “You’re pathetic” he says smiling at rorsarch. “Excuse me but do you know the whoa” says a jogger turning at the exit of the alleyway. “You have ruined my gloating” screams red skull and fires disintegrating the poor civilian. “You killed him” says rorsarch a look of horror in his face. “Of course i did” says red skull glaring at him “and you’re next”. “Not on my watch” says rorsarch and pulls out and fires his grapple gun knocking red skull off his feet. He then jumps at him grabbing the ray gun and throwing it away. Red skull punches him in the face and rorsarch stumbles back. Red skull pulls out his trench knife and lunges at rorsarch who blocks it with his butcher’s knife. They begin to duel but rorsarch gets the upper hand slashing red skull in the leg. He yells in pain and punches rorsarch with the brass knuckles knocking him back. He then tries to slice his neck but rorsarch dodges the attack. He then stabs forward but red skull easily dodges and snaps the blade in half with a powerful punch from the brass knuckles. He then stabs forward but rorsarch grabs the blade and tries to turn it around but red skull twist it free and stabs rorsarch in the hand. Rorsarch kicks red skull in the face and runs into an open doorway looking for a weapon. Red skull laughs and limps after him. Rorsarch runs into the building and finds himself in a carpenter’s workshop. He hears red skull coming and hides in a storage room. Red skulls turn the corner and sees the storage room door close. He smiles and walks over to the storage room door and reaches for the handle when he hears a noise from behind the door. He steps to the side as rorsarch kicks down the door power saw in hand. He swings at red skulls face but red skull ducks and stabs upwards but rorsarch brings the power saw down knocking it out of his hands. Red skull jumps back as rorsarch swings the power saw wildly around. Suddenly he remembers the dust of death container he has in his pocket. He sets it off and throws it at rorsarch. It hits him in the head and he falls over. He sees the gas seeping out and screams as his head shrinks and turns a nasty shade of crimson. Meanwhile red skull has escaped from the workshop before the gas went off. He turns and sees rorsarch dead on the ground. He laughs too himself and turns to see a hobo sleeping by a bin. “Ah” he says pulling out his ray gun “Target practise”. Winner: Red skull Expert’s Opinion Red skull won because his weapons were more powerful and more reliable than rorsarch’s. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage